Jellicle High
by Saffirejewl
Summary: Sorry to say guys, this fic is dead. I'm not deleting cause I know some people like it. I realized that I was plagerizing every highschool and teenager related show out there. If you have questions for where I was going with what, email me.
1. Default Chapter

Saffity's Jellicle High Fic Chapter One It was halfway through October, long enough for the students to get used to their classes, and the teachers to figure out most of the students' names. Just short enough, however, that the students were still mourning the loss of their summer freedom. The days stretched long and weary as the students waited two months for their winter break.   
  
When the last bell of the day rang, they were out of the school faster than you could say Everlasting Cat. Electra walked to her locker and saw her best friend Etcetera just ahead of her. She ran to catch up, "Hey Etcy!" she called.   
  
Etcetera turned, "Oh, hi Electra," she said, looking down the hall.   
  
"Mom's making meat pies tonight and was wondering if you were coming to dinner," She smiled, "It's your favourite."  
  
Etcy made a bit of a face, "Sorry Electra, but, I gotta lot of homework, and my mom has me doing, like, all the chores in the house," She said.   
  
Ele sighed, it had been ages since Etcy had been able to come over, "Well, ok," she said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah," Etcy said as she headed down the hall.   
  
** JH **   
  
Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were walking home together, as usual. Teazer was moaning over a test she had to study for, while Mungo listened quietly.   
  
"I mean, where does she get off giving us a test now, we just did one three weeks ago!" she said.  
  
Mungo nodded, then smiled, "How 'bout we do something to take your mind off it?" he asked, "I figured out the code to get into the teachers files and change a few things,"   
  
Teazer raised her eyebrows, interested, "Like what?"   
  
Mungo grinned lopsidedly, "How do you think Mrs. Jennyanydots would look with her spots turned purple, and her file saying she was a hippie?" He asked.  
  
Teazer's eyes widened and she started to laugh, "PERFECT!" she exclaimed.   
  
Mungo winked, "You think you can pull it off?"  
  
Teazer gave him a grin, "C colon backslash DUH!!!!" she said before running the last block home.   
  
Jerrie took off after her laughing, "Hey! I started that!" He said.   
  
"And I continued it," Teazer said, unlocking the door and running to boot up the computer.   
  
** JH **   
  
Plato was looking for Tumblebrutus, his friend had left class halfway through last period and Plato was worried he was going to do something stupid. He'd check the washrooms and the quad. There was only one other place he'd be.   
  
Plato ran to the roof, the gardens, where the botany class kept their projects. He got to the top and looked around, spotting Tumble over near the edge. He slowly headed toward him.   
  
"I know you're there Plato," Tumble said quietly, looking over the schoolyard. "Don't come any closer, I don't want you getting hurt."   
  
Plato's stomach was tight with fear, he'd watched Tumble attempt suicide again and again, and had always been there to stop it. Now he wasn't so sure. "Don't you realize that by doing this you are hurting me," He said, "Tumble, don't do it, there's so much to live for."   
  
"Like what," came the bitter reply, "My parents hate each other, everyone despises me. I'm no good at anything."  
  
"There's me," Plato said, "You're like a brother to me. Don't you realize what you'd do to me if you jumped?"   
  
Tumble was silent as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Plato was watching him closely, slowly edging toward him. Tumble was so engrossed in his tormenting thoughts that he didn't realize Plato was there until it was too late. Plato wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back from the edge.   
  
Tumble struggled, but Plato was stronger and managed to drag him away, before falling to the roof. Plato let Tumble go as he caught his breath. Tumble curled into a ball and sobbed.   
  
Plato sat up after a minute and put a paw on Tumble's shoulder, "It'll be ok," he said softly. Tumble heaved a shuddering sigh, wiped his eyes and sat up. Plato gave him a quick hug of reassurance. "You staying at my house again tonight?" he asked.   
  
Tumble took a deep breath and nodded, "Mom's out again, and you know how Dad gets when he's drinking," he tried to put on a strong face.   
  
Plato nodded and stood up, obviously blocking Tumble's path back to the edge. He held out a paw to help his friend up, "C'mon then," he said, "Mom'll get worried if we're late for dinner.   
  
** JH **   
  
Jemi trudged her way to work. Between school full-time, 2 jobs, homework, chores, dance, and doctor's appointments, she had no time to do any of the extra-curricular activities she enjoyed. She knew she was going to be late for work, but she had no energy after getting only 3 hours sleep, and narrowly avoiding going into diabetic shock. She had to remember to eat something in the morning.   
  
She sighed as she stepped into the small store where she worked and put on her apron.   
  
"Jemima?" A voice asked from behind her.   
  
Jemi cringed slightly, expecting a reprimand, and turned to face Mr. Genghis, her boss. "Hi Mr. Genghis," She said, "Sorry I'm late, my class ran a bit long,"   
  
Genghis waved his paw and nodded, "That's fine dear, I'm just wondering if you're all right. You're looking quite pale and seem to have lost weight." He looked at her concerned.   
  
Jemi smiled and shrugged, "Yeah, just didn't get much sleep," She said, turning to the customer who had just come into her line up.   
  
Genghis watched her for a second, then walked around to the photo lab counter on the other side of the store, nodding at a couple other employees on the way. He knew the tom behind the counter got along well with Jemi and wanted to make sure she'd be ok, "George," he said softly.   
  
The tom looked up, "Yes Mr. Genghis?" he asked.   
  
"I think Jemi's being overworked and is burning out," He said, looking over at the young queen, "Just keep an eye on her for me ok?"   
  
George nodded, "Sure thing," he said, his face also becoming slightly concerned.   
  
** JH **   
  
Griddlebone was sitting at her desk, supposedly marking some papers. She sighed, she loved to teach, but hated to mark.   
  
She looked up when she heard a cough coming from the door. She smiled as she saw the familiar head of one of her students peeking in. "Hey Admetus!" she said, "Need some help with something?"   
  
Admetus smiled as he came in, "I was just wondering," he started, "Well... I didn't write down the research paper topic down right and just thought I'd check."   
  
Griddlebone smiled back, standing up, barely reaching his shoulder. "Well it's on the board," She said, walking over to the cupboard and getting some stuff out of it, not noticing how Admetus' eyes followed her every move.   
  
Admetus pretended to copy down the work, glancing over at Miss. Grid every few seconds. When he realized he couldn't fake it any longer he got up and smiled at her, "Thanks," he said, walking to the door.   
  
Miss. Grid looked up to smile at him, and noticed his tail seemed to be swaying a little more than normal. She closed her eyes and shook her head. That couldn't be right, she thought.   
  
** JH **   
  
The dark twins were walking home. They moved in unison as always and looked around nervous, hoping not to meet anyone.   
  
"Hey freaks, what'cha gonna do tonight? Work a spell?" A voice called out from nearby. They looked over their shoulders to see Victor leaning against a wall, leering at them.   
  
They looked at each other, then continued to walk, their paws going compulsively to the pentacles that hung about their necks.   
  
"Better watch it Victor, they might put a hex on you," Victor's older brother, Carbucketty, put in laughing.   
  
"Ding dong the witch is dead," Victor sang after them, causing Carbucketty to crack up.   
  
The twins continued down the street. *I wish we COULD put a hex on them* Corico thought.   
  
*Hush, you know it's not allowed* Tanto replied, *don't think such things, if Mom or Dad heard you---*  
  
*I know, I know, I'd be doing lessons for a week.*   
  
*Not to mention Samhain is soon. If they heard you even think of doing that, they might not let you participate.*  
  
Corico nodded *I'll try, it's just so hard when they're like that*   
  
Tanto smiled *It'll be ok* she sent him, *did you get the herbs? Mom said she'd show us how to make that oil.*  
  
*Yep it's right in my backpack*  
  
*Well c'mon then, we don't want to keep her waiting* She took his paw and sped up, he laughed and followed behind.   
  
** JH **   
  
Grizabella sighed, she'd typed up the next days attendance lists and tardy slips. She was ready to go home. If she had to deal with one more snot nosed brat, complaining about how unfair it was that they were called down to the office, she'd scream.   
  
She looked at the clock, 4:45, 15 minutes overtime, well, it was better than nothing. She stood up and stretched, she'd been sitting in front of the computer too long.   
  
She was just grabbing her coat, when a familiar form came out of the joining room.   
  
"Are you still here?" she asked, "I thought you'd gone home a while ago,"   
  
Deuteronomy's mouth was twitching as he looked at the papers in his paws, "I was just about to when something popped up on my screen." He showed her a couple of pictures, Jennyanydots, now with pink and purple spots and stripes, and Growltiger, with a George Washington wig.   
  
Griz covered her mouth to keep from laughing, "Where'd you get those?" She asked.   
  
"They just showed up on my screen, there're others," he smiled, "including a rather charming one of me, though that's nothing compared to what the files now read."   
  
Griz shook her head, "How?" She asked.   
  
Deuteronomy looked a little confused, "As far as I can tell, it's connected to the 'file swap' virus that was going around last month. It seems we have a couple of students who don't have enough hobbies. What I don't understand is how they were able to get to the files from outside the school."   
  
Grizabella shrugged, "They haven't done anything harmful have they?"   
  
Deuteronomy smiled, and shook his head, "No, they're just bloody annoying,"   
  
Griz nodded and put on her coat, "Well, I'm off, I just hope they don't do too much more today,"   
  
Deuteronomy nodded, looking at the pictures again and smiling, "Take care and see you tomorrow,"   
  
** JH **   
  
Pouncival was over at Misto's house doing homework. He'd started off being friends with Misto's younger sister, Victoria, in junior high, and gradually became friends with Misto. Now he was over at Misto's house almost nightly.  
  
It was so cool over at Misto's, his parents were neat and there was always something interesting to do. The fact that Misto was a grade higher than Pounce and Vic made it easier to get their work done with his help.   
  
Pounce was nervous, he'd begun noticing a difference in his feelings whenever he came over here. He was always blushing and uncomfortable. He knew that he had to figure out what was up, before someone knew or found out.   
  
He sighed and tried to concentrate on his work.   
  
Misto looked up, "It's not that difficult," he said, getting up to look over Pounce's shoulder, as Vic leaned in close to see.   
  
This only made it worse, Pounce couldn't concentrate on anything. He only homed that his face wasn't visible and that they wouldn't notice his discomfort.  
  
** JH **   
  
Tugger was at home, resting and relaxing, watching T.V. in his room. His telephone rang suddenly. He muted the T.V. and picked up the phone.   
  
"Yo!" he said.   
  
"Tugger?" A familiar voice came through the phone.   
  
"Yeah, that's me," he said, trying to remember who it was.   
  
"It's Martiriya," said the voice.   
  
"Hey babe!!" he said, recognizing who it was at last, "What'cha up to? I haven't seen you since the summer!"  
  
"Tugger... umm..." She hesitated.   
  
"What's wrong? You sound like you're crying," Tugger said, getting worried about her.   
  
Martiriya paused and took a deep audible breath before speaking in a half whisper, "I can't tell you now, someone might hear. Can you meet me tomorrow at the park. You know.. our spot?"   
  
Tugger was getting a very bad feeling about this, "Yeah, sure, tomorrow after school?"   
  
"Yeah, oh! I gotta go, Bye!!" The phone clicked and the dial tone began.   
  
Tugger slowly hung up the phone. He wondered what was wrong. She couldn't be pregnant, could she? He was worried, they'd always used protection, but nothing was 100%. He was starting to get very worried.   
  
** JH **   
  
Jemi sighed and leaned against her counter. It was six o'clock and she still had two and a half hours of work left. She really wanted to sleep, but knew that she still had a lot of homework to do when she got home.   
  
George had been watching her all night, he had to agree with Mr. Genghis, she did look quite pale. He looked around the store, and, noticing that there weren't any customers, went over to Jemi's counter.   
  
"Hey, how ya doing?" he asked with a smile.   
  
Jemi looked up and smiled, "Hey George," she said, "I'm doing ok I guess," She said.   
  
George nodded, not believing her, but not saying anything about it either. "If you want to, I can cover for you," he said, looking around the store.   
  
He caught Jemi's look of relief out of the corner of his eye, even as she started to protest, "But, you'll be alone, watching both counters," she said, "If it gets busy -- "   
  
"Don't worry about it," he said, "Look, it's dead, and it's not likely to pick up. It's ok, really it is," he said.   
  
Jemi smiled, "Thanks," she said gratefully.   
  
George smiled, "Go on, get outta here," he teased.   
  
Jemi giggled and put her apron away. She was just heading out the door when George came up behind her. "Hey, how're you getting home?" he asked.   
  
Jemi shrugged, "Walking" She said.   
  
George frowned thoughtfully, "Do you know the bus routes?" he asked.   
  
Jemi nodded as he smiled and handed her a couple of bucks, "It's better than walking," He said.   
  
Jemi was about to protest, but stopped when she looked at George's face. "Thanks," She said, taking the money and smiling.   
  
George smiled back and looked at the clock, "It'll be about 10 minutes for the bus to get here, so you might as well stay where it's warm."   
  
Jemi smiled, "Good idea," she said, following him over to the counter.   
  
He started wiping the counter and grinned at her, "So what school do you go to?"   
  
Jemi smiled, "Jellicle High, you?"   
  
"ECPSS," He said.   
  
"Huh??"   
  
George laughed, "Everlasting Cat Private Secondary School," he said, "It's on the other side of town." He explained.   
  
"Oh, never heard of it," She said.   
  
"Yeah, it's full of a whole bunch of rich snobs," he chuckled, "I tried to get my mom to let me go to JH, but, only the best for her son."   
  
Jemi giggled as he made a face, "Sounds rough,"   
  
George nodded, "Well, being and only child has it's downfalls," he said.   
  
"Don't I know it," Jemi agreed.   
  
"Hey," George said suddenly, grabbing a piece of paper and writing on it, "Here's my cell phone number. If you ever need a ride anywhere, give me a call, it'll be better than walking right?"   
  
Jemi smiled, taking the paper, "Sure thing, "she said, "thanks George."   
  
George shrugged, "No problem," he said, and looked at the time, "Wow, time flies when you're having fun, don't want you to miss your bus," he smiled.   
  
"Yeah," Jemi said, "Thanks again,"   
  
George smiled, "Anytime," he called as he waved to her.   
  
** JH **   
  
Quaxo was in his room. He was brooding over being bullied again. He'd tried ignoring them, tried everything to get them to stop, but nothing worked.   
  
He growled under his breath. He would get back at them, he didn't know how, but he'd stop this once and for all. Stupid jocks, he'd show them who the loser was.   
  



	2. Relevations

Saffity's Jellicle High Fic Chapter Two Mungo and Teazer were sitting on the bleachers beside the football field eating their usual breakfast of donuts and coffee. They were laughing over the expected reactions of the teachers when they saw the new improved images of themselves, which were now posted throughout the school.   
  
"They won't know what hit 'em," Mungo said.   
  
Teazer giggled, "And the lock we put on the pictures made it that they'll stay that way on file for ages!"   
  
Mungo laughed, "I can't wait to hear what they have to say!"   
  
Teazer nodded and noticed the buses coming in, "Ooh, this oughta be fun," She said, "Tongues frozen," She said, holding out her pinkie.   
  
"And lips sealed," Mungo finished, taking her pinkie in his and smiling triumphantly.   
  
**JH**   
  
Electra was sitting on the stairs in front of the school, waiting for her friends to arrive. Etcy was really the only one she'd known for any length of time, but she was meeting other teens and enjoying her group of friends. She smiled at Victoria as the queen walked over with Pouncival, "Hey Vic!" she said.   
  
Vic smiled back, "Hey you, how ya doing?"   
  
"Not too bad," Electra said. She couldn't help but notice that Pounce seemed a bit nervous and troubled.   
  
Vic nodded, "Is there room on those stairs for others?" She teased.   
  
"Of course!" Electra said. She could hardly believe that a couple of sophomores actually hung out with her. She smiled at Pounce, "you're unusually quiet," she said.   
  
Pounce gave her a small smile, "Growltiger's giving the class one of his famous exams today," he sighed and put his head in his paws, "He nearly failed me last year, how'm I s'posed to pass THIS year??" He moaned theatrically.   
  
Vic laughed "Come off it Pounce," She said, giving him a light punch on the arm, "You know you always ace his tests."   
  
Electra couldn't help but laugh at the two of them, as they were such good friends. She sighed inwardly as she remembered when she and Etcy were like that. She hoped things would go back to normal soon.   
  
Pounce was still rubbing his arm, when he looked up and smiled, "Hello sleepyhead, you're on time for once." He said.   
  
Jemi walked up and stretched, giving a small smile, "Hi guys," she said. She sat down beside them and started searching through her bag for the orange she knew was there. She had to eat something and soon.   
  
Pounce and Vic grew quiet as a black and white tom walked angrily up the stairs beside them and into the school. Vic sighed and closed her eyes. Pounce shook his head.   
  
"That guy gives me the creeps," Electra said.   
  
Jemi looked back, "Who, Quaxo?" she asked, "you can't blame him for being mad, what with the way some of the other students treat him."   
  
Ele nodded reluctantly, "I guess," She said  
  
Vic sighed, Quaxo was her cousin, he was so upset lately and she was worried about him. His parents were splitting up and he was left alone a lot of the time. Having the other students bug him day in and day out didn't help either. She was worried something might happen.   
  
"… see the pictures around the school?" Victoria came out of her thoughts to see Admetus standing nearby, nearly doubled over with laughter.   
  
"What?" she asked, the other cats were smiling as they passed around a piece of paper.   
  
"I found this in the hall, the walls are plastered with them," he had a huge grin on his face.   
  
Jemi was giggling as she passed the picture to Pounce, "Whoever did that has a lot of talent," she said.   
  
Electra looked up as she heard a high pitched giggle and saw two look-a-likes hop up the stairs, she narrowed her eyes, "Hmm" she said thoughtfully.   
  
"What?" Pounce asked.   
  
"Just wondering if those two over there might know who did it," she said smiling.   
  
"Who, Jerrie and Teazer? Nah, they're class clowns and trouble-makers, but they wouldn't be able to do this, I mean, they're general level and all." Admetus said.   
  
**JH**   
  
Etcy was a little bit away, watching the group on the stairs. She had to go into the school, but that meant walking by THEM, and possibly being seen talking with Electra. She took one last drag on her cigarette then popped a piece of gum into her mouth. If she got caught smoking, and her mom found out… she was so dead.   
  
She sighed and headed toward the school. Electra looked up and smiled, "Hey Etcy, what's up?" she asked.   
  
"Hey Electra, ummm... not much." She said.   
  
Vic, Pounce, Admetus and Jemi all smiled, "Why don't you sit down and join us?" Pounce asked.   
  
Etcy made a bit of a face, "well…"  
  
Ele suddenly sat straight up, "Everlasting Cat!" she said, "I was s'posed to meet Mrs. Jennyanydots this morning before class," she picked up her bag, "I gotta go, sorry, see ya!" she said as she ran into the school.   
  
Etcy sighed, "About time," she said.   
  
The others looked at her, "what's that supposed to mean?" Vic asked.   
  
"Well, I can't help it if I find her annoying and stuff, I mean, she's totally un-cool. Too much of a goody-goody." Etcy said, rolling her eyes.   
  
Jemi frowned slightly, "But you guys have been friends since grade two, I thought you were inseparable."   
  
Etcy looked at Jemi, "Yeah well, people change," she said sharply, "I gotta go," she headed up the stairs as the other cats looked at each other in shock.   
  
**JH**   
  
Exotica drove into the parking lot. She turned off the ignition and sighed. Her sister, Cassandra looked at her.   
  
"You gonna be ok?" she asked.   
  
Exotica nodded, "It's better than being stuck at home with mom,"   
  
Cass bit her lip, "I didn't think she'd hit the roof like that when you told her you dropped out to go back here."   
  
Exotica nodded again and sighed, "I just wish she'd see that dancing and theatre is and actual occupation, we can't all be doctor's."   
  
Cass gave her sister's shoulder a squeeze, "It'll be ok, she'll come around, she's just worried about you and wants you to be successful."   
  
Exotica sighed, "I know," she said. She reached back and grabbed her book bag, "Well, better get to class," She and Cass got out of the car and headed into the school.   
  
**JH**   
  
The teacher's lounge was in an uproar.   
  
"I can't go into class and teach!" Griddlebone was complaining, looking at a picture of her. She was wearing a baby bonnet, had a pacifier and a lollipop.   
  
Skimbleshanks was shaking his head, trying not to laugh.   
  
Gus was smiling at the picture of himself, dressed as Shakespeare. "It's about time the student's got creative." He said.   
  
"Creative? CREATIVE????? Those delinquents went over the top!" Jellylorum spluttered.   
  
"Oh come off it Jelly, we all know you pulled a prank or two in your day," Asparagus said, holding his picture of himself, dressed as Captain Hook.   
  
Jelly blushed, "Yes, but never to this extent," She said, "I mean, posting them around the school… how am I ever going to live this down?"   
  
Grizabella was lounging on one of the couches, "Actually, I think they're rather well done," she said, smiling sweetly.   
  
"Well of course you do dear," Jennyanydots said, "They didn't make one of you."   
  
Griz didn't change expression, "Oh yes they did," she said, "I just came in early enough to take them all down,"   
  
The other teachers were staring at her with a mixture of anger, disbelief and humour, when Old Deuteronomy came back onto the lounge.   
  
"Deuteronomy, we've got to do something about this," Griddlebone whined.   
  
Deuteronomy shook his head, "I'm sorry, but we have no idea who did this, and until we do, we can't really do anything,"   
  
The teachers all groaned, and reluctantly got ready to go to the worst class of the year.   
  
**JH **   
  
Halfway through second period, Mungo was in auto shop, working on the engine of a Chevy. He was having trouble getting one piece to tighten correctly, but his mind wasn't on his work. He couldn't stop grinning over the reactions of the teachers and students.   
  
"Mungojerrie," a voice said.   
  
Mungo nearly spazzed as he realized Mr. Skimbleshanks was right behind him. He took a calming breath and turned around to look at him.   
  
Mr. Skimble smiled and put his paw on Mungo's shoulder, "you're doing a good job on that," he said, and started to move on.   
  
Mungo was breathing a sigh of relief, when Mr. Skimble turned, "Oh, and you and your sister's… extra curricular assignment, went off rather well too." He was obviously trying not to laugh.   
  
*Crap* Mungo thought, they were sunk, but that was only if Mr. Skimble decided to rat on them.   
  
**JH **   
  
Jemima was in the washroom, collapsed on the floor. She'd forgotten to take her pill this morning and nearly blacked out. She'd got some sugar into herself in time, so it didn't become the disaster it could have. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She stood up and smoothed her shirt, hoping no one had noticed. She splashed a bit of water on her face and ran her fingers through her fur. "You gotta be more careful Jem," she said to her reflection. She sighed, picked up her bag, and went back to class.   
  
**JH **   
  
Quaxo was at his locker getting his lunch; he'd barely opened the door, before he nearly got his paws chopped off, as it was slammed shut. He closed his eyes and bit back his anger.   
  
"Hey shrimp," a sneering voice said, "Try any miracle grow yet?"   
  
Quaxo opened his eyes and glared at the smirking Carbucketty, knowing Victor was behind him, blocking his escape. The same thing happened every day. "Leave me alone," he growled slowly.   
  
"But where's the fun in that?" Victor said, giving Quaxo a shove.   
  
Quaxo balled his fist and started to turn to punch out Victor, not caring what happened to him afterward.   
  
"Hey Carbucketty, Victor! Deuteronomy's looking for you," a voice called out, as a tom walked down the hall toward them.   
  
"Sheisse," Carbucketty said, looking at his brother, "He must've found the shaving cream,"   
  
"Let's get outta here," Victor said, taking off, with his brother right behind him.   
  
Quaxo gave Misto a slight glare, "I didn't need your help," He said, "I was dealing with it."   
  
Misto leaned against the locker beside Quaxo's, "That's funny, cuz from the look of it, you were about to get into a fight."   
  
Quaxo slammed open the locker door, "So what if I was." he said, shoving his books in. "It's not like you care anyway."   
  
Misto raised his eyebrows, "Oh I do care, I care enough that I don't want to see you throw your life away just to keep your honour or some such thing."   
  
Quaxo grabbed his lunch and slammed his locker closed, "Yeah well, if I need your advice, I'll ask for it, until then, leave me alone." And with that, he stormed off to the caf.   
  
**JH **   
  
Tugger was absently eating his lunch with his friends.   
  
"Hey Tugger, what's wrong?" Munkustrap asked, sitting down beside him.   
  
Tugger shook his head to clear it and shrugged, "Nothing, just got a weird phone call from Martiriya yesterday, remember her??"   
  
Munk nodded, "Oh yeah, you guys were joined at the hip over the summer, what happened to that?"   
  
Tugger shrugged, "She went to her school and I went here, it's all the way across town so," He shrugged again and nibbled at his sandwich.   
  
Munk frowned a bit in thought, "What'd she have to say?"   
  
"That's just the thing, she didn't say anything over the phone. It was as if she was afraid someone in her family would hear her." He sighed, "I just hope she's ok."   
  
Munk nodded, "I'm sure she is," he said as they went back to eating in silence.   
  
**JH **   
  
"Are you sure he knows?" Teazer asked after Mungo told her about Mr. Skimble.   
  
Mungo nodded, "Just the way he said it, I'm positive he knows,"   
  
Teazer sighed, "Great, just great! That's all we need right now. If he rats, we're dead in the water! What'll mom and dad say?" She buried her head in her arms.   
  
"It's ok Teazer, really. Maybe we can talk to him," he said, "We'll figure something out."   
  
**JH **   
  
Exotica sat down and sighed. She pulled out her lunch and opened her books to her university application forms.   
  
Macavity saw her from across the caf and smiled. He remembered her from last year. So stuck up and perfect. He walked over to her table. "Well, well, back among us commoners are you princess?" he asked, sneeringly.   
  
Exotica couldn't see him from where he was standing, but knew that voice all too well. She took a deep breath, "Go away Macavity," she said, without lifting her head.   
  
"Heaviside forbid I bring the Empress of Jellicle High down to my level," he said, walking around to stand in front of her.   
  
"I'd never stoop to your level Macavity," she said, still filling out her forms and not looking at him, "You have your own level, so low, no one can reach it."   
  
Macavity put a paw over his heart and staggered back theatrically, "That hurt Empress, it really did," he said.   
  
"Run along to your bootlicking girlfriend." Exotica said, dismissing him.   
  
Macavity growled and leaned over the table, covering her sheet of paper with his paws, noses almost touching. "Speak against her again Empress, and you'll be sorry," he said dangerously quiet.   
  
"I'm so scared," Exotica said sarcastically, glaring at him.   
  
Macavity stood up again, "You will be," he said, glaring back as he walked to a table on the other side of the caf.   
  
Cassandra walked over from the food line and sat down, "What was his problem?" she asked, watching after him with a look.   
  
"Just being his spoiled, pigheaded self," Exotica replied, going back to filling out her forms.   
  
Cass looked over at the papers, "Trying again?"   
  
Exotica nodded, "Trying for dance programs,"   
  
Cass smiled, "I'm sure you'll get in,"   
  
Exotica sighed, "One can only hope,"   
  
**JH **   
  
The afternoon went by slowly as the students wanted to be outside enjoying the last of the nice weather. When the bell finally rang, the school was emptied in a matter of seconds.   
  
Tugger got into his car and drove down to the park. He got out and walked down to the woods. He was sure other people knew about the little glade by the creek, but over the summer, it had been 'their spot'. They'd spent half the summer there. He saw her, sitting by the creek, as beautiful as he remembered her. He slowly walked up behind her, "Hey you," he said softly.   
  
Martiriya looked up with a bit of a start. She'd been crying, it was obvious to him. She adjusted her hair band and smoothed her skirt, trying to seem casual as she slowly stood up.   
  
Tugger knew something was terribly wrong, he reached out to hug her.   
  
Martiriya's face crumbled as she fell into his embrace sobbing.   
  
"Shh, shh," Tugger said, rubbing her back, "It's all right, you can tell me,"   
  
"I don't know how it happened, I didn't think it could," she mumbled into his chest.   
  
Tugger was very worried, he didn't know what 'it' was, he sat down with her, holding her close, letting her talk.   
  
"How could I have been so stupid," she moaned, hugging herself.   
  
Tugger stroked her cheek, "Why don't you start from the beginning," he said softly.   
  
Martiriya took a deep breath, "Remember how I was sick over the summer and couldn't get rid of it?"   
  
Tugger nodded silently.   
  
"Well it got worse a bit ago, and I went to the doctor's." Her voice grew thick with tears, "I got the results back from some tests they did. They came in last week." She stopped, obviously holding her tears back.   
  
Tugger gently rocked her, not knowing what she was about to say, but worried for her. "What did they say?" he asked softly, feeling her body shake with sobs.   
  
"I have… Oh Heaviside Tugger, I have HIV," She said.   
  
Tugger stopped, he almost couldn't breathe, it just couldn't be possible. Straight, normal people didn't get AIDS.. "Oh Marti," he said holding her.   
  
Martiriya swallowed, "I think I know who I got it from," She said, "And he was before you." She looked up at him, "You might have got it from me. You have to get tested, just to be safe,"   
  
Tugger nodded, stunned at the thought, "Are you going to be ok?" he asked.   
  
Martiriya nodded slowly and wiped her eyes, "I have to be. I just have to figure out how to tell my parents," she said.   
  
Tugger gave her a gentle squeeze, "We'll figure it out, I'm here to help you no matter what," he promised.   
  


* * *

Back To Jellicle High 


End file.
